Episode 2
|Air Date = January 6, 2017 (Japan )|Next = Triangle!|gallery = yes|Episode Director = |Animation Director = |Previous = Fuuka!}} is the second episode of the ''Fuuka anime series. Summary Tears from her eyes when lunch break, Yuu tried to call out in the wind summer .... Behind the line of sight was the appearance of a classmate's handsome Mikasa. After school, we decided to sweep the pool with the wind summer and Mikasa, but the superiority is concerned about the relationship between two people. Meanwhile, from Yuu's childhood friend, who was becoming a popular singer and a lack of communication, comes in contact with after a long time. Synopsis Yuu timidly introduces himself to the class on his first day of school, his shyness makes him nearly inaudible to the whole class, until Fuuka makes her presence known. The class ask her if she knows Yuu, which she replies yes and tells them she caught him sneaking photos of her twice, embarrassing him. Yuu starts to scream out in defense, and it turns out Fuuka did that so he can speak up louder after all, much to Yuu’s annoyance. A few of his classmates approached him and asked for his contact information; however he left his phone at home and starts to get flustered. He runs through the hallway to get home and is grabbed by the collar by Fuuka. She forcefully asks him to come with her if he was going home, then grabs his hand and takes him to a shop entrance. She reveals she wanted a limited edition “Skip Usamune” strap when you buy a CD, but only as a couple. Yuu asks why him, and she said everyone else is busy with clubs and he should pretend to be her boyfriend to get the straps. Yuu subconsciously asked Fuuka if he can check , despite forgetting his phone. She asks what is so important about mobile phones and Yuu retorts why she doesn’t have one. She replies she’d rather listen to music than play games or go on twitter and that having all the answers in front of you is not really living and is boring. In the store, Fuuka tries to imitate other couples by proposing to hold hands, Yuu, with his shyness, holds onto her finger instead. Fuuka, frustrated, holds Yuu’s hand and he blushes. He finds it embarrassing in public and finds holding hands to be a sign exclusively for real couples, he was about to protest until he realised Fuuka was blushing too. After finally getting the straps, she offers Yuu the “ ” strap while she gets the “Usamune” strap. Rejects to offer and explains they wouldn’t have gotten it if they pretended to be a couple, only for Fuuka to allude to that they are. After saying their goodbyes, Yuu felt Fuuka’s hands were hot and thinks she may be embarrassed too. Yuu starts to realize that fleeting moment he saw her blush, felt like he is falling for her and that he may have made more friends, if he wasn’t always on his phone. Once he gets home, a twitter user named Tama asks him if he remembers her. Characters : In order of appearance: Trivia Major Events Navigation Category:Episodes